Take It Back
by Lugian Before Swine
Summary: Drabbles/droubles for Challenge 18: Songs on boosh shorts on LJ. I am an archive-crazy freak. Ch 1: Noel/Julian fluff. Ch 2: Howard/Vince, Denmark misadventures. Ch 3: Howard/Vince fluff. Ch 4: Pre-S1 AU, Vince is pretty, Howard is a drooling fangirl.
1. Take It Back

**A/N: Written in my mind as a sorta-AU because I can't write a fic where people cheat, so I pretend the girlfriends and/or kids don't exist. This is RPS, so read at your own risk. It still creeps me out a bit, and I write it. XD  
My prompt for this drouble is the song Make Out Fall Out Make Up by Love Is All.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boosh, nor do I own Noel and Julian; I'm only screwing around in their universe and no disrespect is intended.**

Julian is angry, and Noel is having none of it.

They were on a break from recording, and the studio had been quiet and peaceful until Noel had decided it was evidently time for some covert snogging, which had been fine until he knocked over a microphone stand, causing the mic to emit an earth-shattering screeching noise and beckoning over a million tech producers.

"Do you realize how close we came to being caught?" Julian asks him later.

Noel is busy trying not to be offended, so he says, "Yeah, but you should've seen your face right before the mic fell over. You were half in wonderment and half fangirling. It looked a lot like this." He pulls a face that looks like a rabid bunny on some sort of hallucinogen, and Julian laughs despite the anger.

"I did not look like that. Take it back."

Noel ignores him and says, "That hurt my jaw. Ow."

Julian says, "Aww, do you need a kiss to make it better?" and is again amazed at how quickly Noel's presence turns him from grizzly bear to teddy bear. It's dangerous. It's also very nice.

Noel smiles. "Yeah, I think so." And it's okay.


	2. Waiting for You

**A/N: Prompt for this one is the song Hard Days 1. 2. 3. 4. by Loney Dear.**

"Hi," Vince says into the phone.

"Umm…hey there, little man," says the awkwardly familiar voice on the other end.

Vince is simultaneously elated, pleased, awkward, and absolutely terrified, but he lets none of these emotions into his voice when he says, "All right, Howard."

"…How are you?" Howard asks, like it's completely normal to desert your best friend on a whim and go off to fucking _Denmark_ to make stupid films.

"I'm fine," Vince says. "How's Denmark?" This is the first time Howard has called him, and he's been gone for twelve days. Not that Vince has been counting.

"Not so great, actually, which is why I'm calling…"

"Is Denmark not so great because you forgot your favorite pair of socks here?" Vince asks bitterly. He also does not currently have those socks next to his bed. Certainly not.

"Well, admittedly they would have made it better…but actually…"

Vince waits.

"Vince, I need to come home," he says, all in a rush. "I hate Denmark, it's cold and rainy and…I miss you."

Vince had not been expecting that, but it was a pleasant turn of events. His voice becomes infinitely more cheerful when he says, "I'll be waiting for you."


	3. The Wait's Over

**A/N: This is the sequel to the previous chapter. Prompted by the song So Desperate by The Mountain Goats.**

Vince has been sitting next to the shop door for two hours now, and his back is really starting to hurt. He's about to go upstairs for a pillow when the bell jingles, and in steps Howard, carrying a suitcase and looking tired.

Vince stands up and Howard jumps. "…Vince," he says, once he gets over the initial shock, "what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Vince repeats incredulously. "I live here, you berk. And so do you," he adds, softening.

"Well…how's the shop, then?" Howard asks, glancing around nervously.

"How's the shop?" Vince squawks. "Is that all you care about? Remember why you came back?" he asks pointedly.

Howard coughs and looks down at his shoes. Suddenly he drops his suitcase and looks Vince in the eyes.

Vince swallows noisily and waits.

"I came back because I missed you," Howard says, "and I'm very glad to be home."

Neither one of them is sure who reaches for whom, but suddenly they're hugging in the middle of the shop. Vince's chest feels tight, and not unpleasantly so. "Always the man of action," he breathes into Howard's shoulder, and they laugh together for the first time in weeks.


	4. Classy

**A/N: Inspired by the song Take Me Out by Atomic Tom.**

He didn't necessarily seem unhappy, the new kid, just a little lost. Howard decided that he would show him the ropes—employee courtesy, after all.

The problem that Howard didn't foresee was that the kid would be perfect in every possible way, causing Howard to fall madly in love with him in three days flat.

It was ridiculous. The new kid—who wasn't a kid at all, and had the perfectly wonderful name of Vince—would do something like flip his hair and Howard's mind would temporarily shut down. Or he would ask, "What kind of lizard is this?" and stare up at Howard through his fringe with his big blue eyes, causing Howard to say, "It's a—err—well—" which was, in fact, not even a type of lizard.

Howard spent countless hours thinking of classy ways to ask him out—be demanding or shy? And where could they possibly go?—but finally blurted out "Do you wanna go get coffee after work today?" while they were shoveling dung, which was not what he had planned and was also a bit disgusting.

But to Howard's surprise and extreme relief, the new kid—_Vince_—smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that."


End file.
